Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-x+6y = 5}$ ${x = -4y+5}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-4y+5$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-}{(-4y+5)}{+ 6y = 5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $4y-5 + 6y = 5$ $10y-5 = 5$ $10y-5{+5} = 5{+5}$ $10y = 10$ $\dfrac{10y}{{10}} = \dfrac{10}{{10}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -4y+5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -4}{(1)}{ + 5}$ $x = -4 + 5$ ${x = 1}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-x+6y = 5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-x + 6}{(1)}{= 5}$ ${x = 1}$